warcraft_rpg_tales_of_the_pastfandomcom-20200213-history
Aveela Gildern
Aveela Gildern is a Stormwind noble-lady of house Gildern. She took a vow within Cathedral of Light to become a cleric. Under the wisdom of Archbishop Benedictus, the Lady of Gildern has been inducted into his unholy cause. While now serving as Court Chaplain of Hasten Hochen, Aveela is held responsible in overseeing Twilight Hammer operation within northern Eastern Kingdom as High Priestess. Emboldened in courteousness and noble's manner, Aveela is regarded as 'jewel' within Hochen's court. Lord Hasten Hochen himself may even has slight soft spot for the lady. Unlike the innocence behavior within the court, Aveela is a cold-blooded High Priestess within the cult. She views her subordinate as a pawn and would sacrifice or purge them if necessary. Background Gestan's spouse; Isarin Perten; could only bear his husband a daughter from her wedlock. Isarin uttered her name 'Aveela' as the mother drew her last breath. Without a male heir to succeed him, Gestan Gildern clutched at his daughter birth. Regardless, the entire situation within Stormwind realm was worrying enough to begin with. The first Orcish invasion had only just occurred. Fall of Stormwind Gildern fled with his only daughter from the crumbling kingdom. Anduin Lothar led the survivors in voyage across the Great Sea, retreating to the northern kingdom of Lordaeron. King Terenas Menethil II gave the government in exile a fief upon the shore of Hillsbrad Foothills (Now Southshore). Lord Gildern was quick to arrange himself of another wedlock. Marrying to Kurten's Hochen daughter; Sedana Hochen; the marriage also served as a mutual affinity between the two houses. Gestan prayer was soon answered as Bekton Gildern was born within the matrimony. A New Family The ruins of Stormwind had been recovered, the kingdom had arisen from the ashes. Gestan Gildern would soon return back to the kingdom with his family with the exception of that Aveela. Lord Gildern had made an accord with Wrahner Hochen to left his daughter by Hochen's court. Aveela was kept in case of Wrahner's sons were in need of betrothal. Nevertheless, such betrothal was never made. Aveela spent her early life within the Hochen's court and family. She was tutored by Wrahner's wife; Acelina Trezanne. Acelina had taught and told her many things, but Aveela's favorites were the myth of Tyr and the benevolent light. The Lady of Gildern was in fond of the holy light teachings, countless nights were spent reading upon the holy scriptures. This would later proven to be useful as she was conceivably admitted as Hochen's Court Chaplain. Sect of The Light Mourning news abruptly soured Aveela. Bekton Gildern had royally inherited the Lordship of Gildern due to the death of Gestan Gildern. His brother soon recalled her to Stormwind. Aveela was not aware of his brother true intent of recalling her. Being a lady of house Gildern, Aveela had a potential for her claims to be pressed after Gestan's death. This had Bekton worried, which was the intent in her sister recall. Vow of Monasticism Aveela's return was not greeted with warmth welcome but with confining order. She was compelled to take a vow within the Stormwind Cathedral, effectively stripping all of her nobility claims. Lady of Gildern had no choice but to obey with Lord Gildern's order. Swearing an oath that she would not cling to any claims, the Church of the Light welcomed the recent cleric. Under Archbishop Guidance The Cathedral was wholly under Archbishop Benedictus' wills. The Church of the Light performed hierocraticly aside from the central government. However, none could have foreseen the chaos that could ensue if the church was led by immoral or dark-Archbishop. Benedictus had succumbed to void's proclivity. The Archbishop told clerics of his vision, the Hour of Twilight. Ushering the time where the Light may never hold tyranny against the living longer. Slowly yet surely, Aveela grown indoctrinated. Subversive Agenda The cultist had grown in numbers. Unknown to the surface dwellers, the cathedral crypt had been desecrated. Aveela and other disillusioned clerics were taught on harnessing shadow and void within the crypt. She first beckoned at mastering the dark magics. Nevertheless, such doubts were whittled away thanks to the cultist's blandishments. Heralding The End Benedictus prophesied of the nigh end. The Twilight prophet began in planning out for the preparation of the long awaited hour. Archbishop appointed Aveela in a 'missionary' work within northern Eastern Kingdom. The now High Priestess of Twilight reappeared in Hochen's court, serving the now Hochenmeister Hasten Hochen as his Court Chaplain. Unbeknownst to the Lord, Aveela was the overseer of Twilight operation within the realm, and may had plotted for something sinister.Category:Character Category:Alterac